Und dann kam Snape!
by dracxi
Summary: Hermione schiebt ziemlichen Sexfrust, bis jetzt hatte sie noch keinen echten Orgasmus. Und dann tut Ron auch noch etwas was sie aus der Bahn wirft. Und nach einer wilden Zeit, erlebt sie das was sie schon immer wollte. Was? Verrate ich nicht, lesen!


**Einfach mal Sex mit Snape!**

Vorab zur Story und den Charas:

In dieser Story lebt Snape und ist ziemlich OOC ich gehe nicht weiter darauf ein wie er überlebt hat usw. es ist einfach so.

Paaring: HG/SS

Rating: über 18, weil eindeutig beschriebene Handlungen die nicht Jugendfrei sind

Warnung: übernehme keine Verantwortung für eure Reaktionen, wenn ihr eure Partner anfallt und hemmungslosen Sex betreibt.

Wer diese Story liest muss sich bewusst sein das er evtl. Geil werden könnte. *grins*

So nun zur Story.

**Einfach mal Sex mit Snape!**

Hermione war frustriert. Seit zwei Jahren hatte sie eine Beziehung zu Ron und irgendwie war die Luft raus, im Bett lief gar nichts mehr und sie sehnte sie nach einem erfüllten Sexleben. Irgendwie fehlte ihr sowieso etwas, wenn sie den Erzählungen ihrer Freundinnen glauben schenken konnte, dann hatte sie noch niemals einen richtigen Orgasmus gehabt. Traurig, wenn man seit zwei Jahren eine Beziehung führt. Doch der Knaller kam ja noch.

Hermione studierte Zaubertränke und war auf einem Seminar in Frankreich für zwei Wochen. Der Lehrer wurde nach anderthalb Wochen krank und sie kam eher nach Hause als geplant.

Ron war nicht da und sie wunderte sich wie aufgeräumt ihre Wohnung doch war. Sie wusste ganz genau das Ron kein Sauberkeitsfanatiker war und das er niemals freiwillig aufräumen würde. Also vermutete sie das Molly wäre hier gewesen um klar Schiff zu machen.

Hermione räumte ihre Kleidung weg und ging duschen, als sie im Bad stand und fast fertig angezogen war, hörte sie wie Ron nach Hause kam. Hermione freute sich doch das wehrte nicht lange, weil sie das übertriebene Lachen einer Frau hörte.

Leise öffnete sie die Badezimmertür und hörte nun sehr deutlich wie Ron diesem Weibsstück Avancen machte.

"Komm schon Baby, besorge es mir so wie gestern. Ich fick dich dann auch so richtig knallhart durch." Hermione ekelte es und die Frau antwortete.

"Ohhh Ronniebaby, du Charmeur! Ich liebe es, wenn du so dreckig mit mir sprichst."

Jetzt würgte Hermione und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Fassungslos hörte sie mit an wie Ron und diese Frau sich miteinander amüsierten. Wie gelähmt saß sie auf dem Fußboden und hörte dem Liebesspiel der Beiden zu. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Gestöhne der Frau war einfach nur widerlich.

Erst als diese sagte sie wolle duschen, reagierte Hermione wieder. Wütend über den Betrug von Ron an ihr, riss sie die Tür auf und stand vor zwei nackten erschrockenen Menschen.

"Hermione!!!", stammelte Ron. "Wieso bist du schon wieder da?"

"Das weiß ich auch nicht, du SCHWEIN!", rief sie wütend und schmiss die Vase nach ihm die auf dem Sideboard stand.

"Upps, Ronniebaby ich denke wir sehen uns dann später, ich werde dann mal gehen", meinte das blonde, schlanke Gift und Hermione blickte sie wütend an.

"Nein, nein bleib ruhig. Ich Pack nur ein paar Sachen zusammen und dann kann Ronniebaby dich noch einmal so richtig durchficken!", keifte Hermione und schritt an ihnen vorbei in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

Ron folgte ihr, er entschuldigte sich und bettelte darum das sie da blieb, doch Hermione zog einen Schlussstrich.

"Nein Ron, es ist aus. Ich werde zu meinen Eltern gehen und morgen um zehn hole ich meine restlichen Sachen, ich erwarte dann von dir das du nicht hier bist. Viel Spaß noch mit deiner Schlampe."

In Tränen aufgelöst kam sie in ihrem Elternhaus an und war froh das niemand zu Hause war. Erst spät am Abend hörte sie ihre Eltern nach Hause kommen. Hermione hatte ihnen eine Notiz hingelegt, so dass sie sich nicht wunderten warum ihre Tochter zu Hause war.

Die nächsten Tage waren für Hermione grausam, sie weinte und versank in Selbstmitleid. Ihre Mutter war hilflos und auch Ginny konnte ihr nicht helfen.

Nach einer Woche ging Hermione wieder an die Uni und vertiefte sich noch mehr in ihr Studium.

Marcia, eine gute Freundin, redete ständig auf sie ein, sie solle auch mal feiern und das Leben genießen und vielleicht sollte sie sich mal so richtig von einem Mann verwöhnen lassen. Doch Hermione lehnte den Kontakt zu Männer kategorisch ab. Sie hatte die Nase voll.

Nach einem Jahr der Trennung schlug ihr empfinden um und Hermione machte die Nacht zum Tag. Marcia war total begeistert und beide waren sie fast jeden Abend los und schleppten ständig Männer ab. Doch irgendwie befriedigte es Hermione nicht, sie hatte immer das Gefühl es würde etwas fehlen und einen richtigen Orgasmus hatte sie immer noch nicht. Marcie hatte ihr einmal eine Erinnerung von sich gezeigt und Hermione fand, dass sie so etwas nicht erlebt hatte.

Und dann kam der Tag an dem sie in der Bibliothek der Uni von einem Mann umgerannt wurde. Er begrub sie unter sich und ihr wurde ganz schwindelig.

Woran es lag konnte sie nicht sagen, doch als sie dann schwarze Augen intensiv musterten spürte sie ein kribbeln im ganzen Körper.

"Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht umlaufen", sagte er mit tiefer, dunkler Stimme und ihr kam es so vor als würde ein Schwall heißes Wasser durch ihre Venen stürzen. Hermione schnappte nach Luft und der Mann bemerkte das er noch komplett auf ihr lag.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte er und erhob sich. Kniete neben ihr und half ihr hoch.

Hermione konnte es nicht glauben vor ihr saß Severus Snape und war auch noch nett und freundlich zu ihr. Er schien sie nicht zu erkennen und beobachtete sie genau, er hatte wohl Angst das sie in Ohnmacht fallen könnte.

"Geht es Ihnen gut? Tut Ihnen etwas weh? Soll ich jemanden Bescheid geben?", fragte er und Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt lachte er leise und warm, ihr ging dieses Lachen durch jede Faser und verzweifelt schloss sie die Augen.

"Na kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen auf. Tut mir leid, aber ich habe es sehr eilig. Miss -?", meinte er ruhig und half ihr auf die Beine.

"Jane, ist mein Name", raunte Hermione und hielt sich noch etwas an ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer fest.

"Jane, schöner Name. Ich heiße Severus. Jane, ich muss wirklich los. Können wir uns morgen zu einem Kaffee oder Tee treffen? Sagen wir um drei in Manu's Cafèhaus?"

"Gerne, Severus. Bis morgen", wisperte sie perplex. Er drückte ihr einen Handkuss auf und verschwand eilig aus der Tür.

Wow, sie hatte eine Verabredung mit Severus Snape! Wer hätte das gedacht, sie bestimmt nicht. Hermione wusste das er hier an der Uni einige Kurse gab, doch war sie schon eine Stufe höher als er Unterricht gab, und so war sie nie in den Genuss gekommen in seiner Vorlesung zu sitzen. Jetzt verfluchte sie sich, weil sie ihm ihren Zweitnamen genannt hatte.

Dies tat seit ihrer wilden Zeit, Jane war kürzer und hörte sich viel besser an als Hermione. Nun gut, morgen konnte sie es ja richtig Stellen.

Am nächsten Tag war sie ziemlich aufgeregt und stand stundenlang vor dem Schrank. Da es draußen sonnig war zog sie einen Jeansminirock und ein dunkelgrünes bauchfreies Trägertop an, band ihre Haare hoch und trug dazu schwarze hochhakige Pumps.

Sexy, dachte sie und zwinkerte ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Heute morgen unter der Dusche war sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen Snape zu verführen, sie hatte es noch nie mit älteren Männern versucht. Vielleicht waren erfahrene Männer für sie besser als die Jungs in ihrem Alter.

Etwas aufgeregt betrat sie das Cafè und Severus Snape erhob sich sofort als er sie erblickte. Lächelnd kam er auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Handkuss, Hermione musste sich eingestehen das er ihr irgendwie fremd vorkam und sie hatte Angst das er sich ändern würde, wenn sie ihm sagte wie sie richtig hieß, doch musste sie es tun.

"Jane, schön das Sie gekommen sind. Tut mir leid wegen gestern, doch hatte ich noch einen dringenden Termin im Ministerium", entschuldigte er sich und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht.

"Danke Severus. Ich muss Ihnen noch etwas sagen", fing sie an.

"Setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal und bestellen Sie etwas, oder ist es so dringend?", neckte er sie und Hermione erlag fast seinem Charme. Es war im höchsten Maße überraschend wie anderes er war.

"Ich denke es ist wichtig. Mister Snape, Jane ist mein zweiter Vorname, ich habe mich daran gewöhnt mich damit vorzustellen und da ich Sie kenne möchte ich das Sie wissen wie mein voller Name lautet", sagte sie tapfer.

"Bitte, aber setzen Sie sich doch", bat er erneut und Hermione tat ihm den Gefallen.

"So, und wie lautet er nun, ihr voller Name?", fragte er und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab um sie anzusehen.

"Hermione Jane Granger."

Einen kurzen Moment sah sie Erstaunen und dann lächelte er. Hermione war verwirrt.

"Deshalb kamen Sie mir so bekannt vor. Hermione Jane Granger, Sie haben sich verändert, ich habe Sie gar nicht erkannt", antwortete er mit tiefer Stimme.

"Bitte sagen Sie doch Jane, kaum einer nennt mich noch Hermione und wenn _Sie_ es tun, komme ich mir so klein vor", meinte sie zögerlich und er nickte.

"In Ordnung, _Jane. _Wir wollen ja nicht das Sie sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen vorkommen. Was möchten Sie trinken?", fragte er grinsend und wieder überraschte sie es wie ungezwungen er mit ihr umging.

Sie hatte etwas ganz anderes erwartet, aber so war es ihr tausendmal lieber.

Bei der Kellnerin bestellten sie zwei Kaffee und ein Stück Walnustorte für Snape. Hermione wollte keinen Kuchen. Beiden führten sie eine recht angenehme Unterhaltung miteinander und sie vergaß ganz das er einmal ihr Lehrer gewesen war. Entspannt saß er ihr gegenüber und lachte und scherzte mit ihr, sie fühlte sich wohl und gewöhnte sich an den neuen Snape. Erschrocken sah sie um sechs auf die Uhr.

"Bei Merlin, schon so spät!", rief sie erstaunt aus.

"Müssen Sie noch los, Jane?", fragte Severus ruhig.

"Wie bitte? Nein, aber ich habe gar nicht gemerkt wie die Zeit vergangen ist", meinte sie verdutzt.

"Schlimm? Ich fand es ganz nett mit Ihnen", raunte er und griff über dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand.

"Ich auch", wisperte sie und errötete, als er ihr einen Handkuss gab.

"Schön zu hören, dass Sie keine Angst vor der bösen Fledermaus haben", scherzte er und sie lachte.

"Die haben Sie mir genommen Severus, Sie sind ganz anders als ich Sie in Erinnerung hatte", meinte sie keck und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Sie auch, Jane, Sie auch", raunte er dunkel und küsste wieder ihre Hand.

Hermione bekam davon eine Gänsehaut, ohne das sie es wollte kamen ihr Bilder in den Sinn, die sie fast noch mehr erröten ließen. Ihre erotischen Fantasien gingen mit ihr durch.

"Was denken Sie Jane, haben sie noch genug Zeit für ein Abendessen mit Ihrem alten Professor?", fragte Severus jetzt sanft.

"Gerne. So alt finde ich Sie gar nicht", erwiderte sie sofort.

"Danke, da fühle ich mich glatt zehn Jahre jünger", meinte er lachend. "Gut Jane, dann denke ich sollten wir bezahlen und die Lokalität wechseln."

Hermione nickte nur und sah wie er die Kellnerin zu sich beorderte und zahlte.

"Wollen wir?", fragte Severus jetzt und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Nur zu gerne nahm sie seine Hand, ihr gefiel es wie aufmerksam und zuvorkommend er war. Außerdem bekam sie von seinen Berührungen so ein angenehmes warmes Prickeln im Körper.

"Wo wollen Sie denn hin Severus?", fragte sie neugierig und er grinste jungenhaft.

"Lassen Sie sich überraschen", meint er und führte sie aus dem Cafè.

Da Severus sie am Ellenbogen rausgeleitete, war es für ihn ein leichtes sie in den Arm zu nehmen und mit ihr zu apparieren. Hermione bekam einen kleinen Schrecken, weil sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte, doch nun sah sie sich um. Ein warmes, freundliches Wohnzimmer empfing sie. Severus hielt sie immer noch im Arm und beobachtete sie dabei, leicht drehte er sich mit ihr, so dass ihr Blick auf die Bücherwand fiel.

"Wow!", stieß sie erfreut aus und vergaß die Welt um sich.

"Ja ich weiß, aber wir zwei verlassen ganz schnell diesen Raum sonst bekommen wir heute nichts mehr zum Essen. Meine Küche ist auch ganz nett", neckte er sie jetzt und ihr wurde bewusst wie dicht sie standen.

"Schade, aber vielleicht haben wir später noch Gelegenheit dazu", sagte sie leise und blickte in seine schwarzen Augen.

"Vielleicht", meinte er sanft und streichelte ihr zart über den Rücken. "Vielleicht aber auch nicht!"

"Warten wir es ab würde ich sagen. Sie möchten Selbst etwas kochen? Was schwebt Ihnen denn so vor?", versuchte Hermione abzulenken.

"Ich dachte an eine Gemüse-Lasange, weil die, habe ich heute Morgen schon vorbereitet und ich muss sie nur noch in den Backofen schieben. Darf ich Ihnen einen Schluck Rotwein anbieten?"

"Oh! Hätte ich mir auch denken können das Sie gut organisiert sind. Ja, ein Glas Rotwein wäre nett", meinte sie amüsiert.

Seine Lasange schmeckt vorzüglich und aus dem einen Glas Rotwein wurden zwei Flaschen. Sie saßen gemütlich auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich. Hermione hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sie die Zeit vergaßen und sie ein Glas nach dem anderen tranken. Als sie zur Toilette wollte spürte sie wie der Alkohol ihre Sinne benebelte.

Severus half ihr den Weg zu finden und wartete brav vor der Tür um sie wieder zum Sofa zu geleiten.

"Bei Merlin, Severus ich glaube ich bin betrunken", sagte sie kichernd.

"Ich merke es, ich denke Sie sollten heute nicht mehr apparieren", meinte er fürsorglich.

"Denke ich auch, hast du ein Kamin? Ja hast du, dann reise ich so nach Hause", murmelte sie und betrachtete seine Hände die ihre hielten. Unbewusst hatte sie ihn geduzt und ihn schien es nicht zu stören.

"Das tut mir leid das geht nicht, meine Kamine sind nicht am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, ich hasse unangemeldete Besuche", meinte er entschuldigend. "_Du _kannst gerne hier bei mir übernachten."

"Wieso betonst du das DU so?"

"Weil_ du _mich einfach geduzt hast, eben waren wir noch beim _Sie!_", meinte er lachend.

"Oh! Entschuldigung", stammelte sie.

"Kein Problem Jane, dann duzen wir uns", meinte er jetzt gnädig und reichte ihr ihr Glas herüber.

"Auf das "Du", Jane", sagte er feierlich, stieß ihr Glas an und trank einen Schluck.

Hermione tat es ihm gleich und etwas verwirrt ließ sie sich ihr Glas wieder aus der Hand nehmen.

"So etwas muss besiegelt werden, das weißt du sicherlich, oder?", wollte er wissen und rückte etwas dichter an sie heran, nachdem er die Gläser weggestellt hatte. Hermione konnte nur nicken, seine Nähe verwirrte sie.

"Das ist gut, dann erschreckt es dich auch nicht, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse", murmelte er dicht an ihren Lippen.

Bevor sie irgendwie antworten konnte legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und ihr kam es so vor als würde ein Blitz sie treffen. Zärtlich liebkoste er sie, knabberte an ihrer Oberlippe und bat mit seiner Zunge neckisch um Einlass. Hermione erzitterte und umarmte Severus wie eine Ertrinkende. Er zog sie dichter und erforschte ihren Mund entlockte ihr ein tiefes Stöhnen und schwelgte selbst auf einer Wolke der Lust.

Ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft ihre Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und durch ihre knappe Bekleidung hatte Severus schnell Zugang zu ihren Brüsten.

"Bei Merlin, fühlst du dich gut an Jane", raunte er ihr zu, als er ihr das Top auszog.

"Du auch, du versteckst viel zu viel von dir", raunte sie ihm mit glänzenden Augen zu.

"Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, du weißt ja, die jungen Damen kommen schnell ins Schwärmen", meinte er dunkel und ließ seine Finger über ihre Schultern streichen.

"Aha, du hast da also schon einschlägige Erfahrungen mit Studentinnen gemacht?"

"Nein, mich hat bis jetzt noch keine dieser Damen gereizt", knurrte er, weil sie sein Hemd geöffnet hatte und ihre Hände über seine Brust und Bauch streicheln ließ.

"Aha, und was reizt dich an der kleinen Jane?", fragte sie lasziv und zog ihm das Hemd aus der Hose.

"Was willst du jetzt hören? Das du schön und unheimlich sexy bist oder das es seit Jahren schon mein Traum ist dich zu verführen", raunte er ihr zu und lächelte sie umwerfend an.

"Wenn ich mir den Grund aussuchen darf, dann Ersterer. Mich interessiert aber brennend welches es wirklich ist. Verrätst du es mir?", fragte sie sanft und streichelte seine Brust.

"Was soll ich jetzt bloß antworten, die kleine Gryffindor treibt mich in die Enge", meinte er leise lachend und zog sie an ihrem Hals zu sich um sie zu küssen.

"Das ist keine Antwort Severus", murmelte sie an seinem Mund.

"Du wirst auch keine von mir bekommen", schnurrte er und umfasste ihr Gesicht.

"Wie Schade!", stöhnte sie und genoss seine Liebkosungen.

"Ich kann dich aber anders entschädigen, wenn du möchtest?"

"Gerne, nur hör nicht auf. Das Gefühl ist gerade so schön."

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", wisperte er und küsste sie mit einer Inbrunst, so dass Hermione noch heißer wurde.

"Kleines, ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste, ich würde dich gerne in meine Schlafzimmer entführen", raunte er ihr zwischen den Küssen zu.

"Alles was du willst", haucht sie zurück und setzte sich seitwärts auf seinen Schoß.

Severus konnte sie ohne Probleme hochheben und trug sie zu seinem Bett.

Er legte Hermione ab und betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich, sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und er setzte sich an die Kante.

"Du bist so wunderschön, Jane", sagte er ehrfürchtig und zog ihr die Schuhe aus.

"Danke, Severus. Komm zu mir", forderte sie ihn auf.

"Gleich, ich möchte dir zuerst deinen Rock ausziehen", sagte er und strich langsam ihre Beine hinauf.

Sie schwieg und genoss seine Berührung, ihr kam alles so neu vor. Während ihrer doch recht wilden Zeit hatte sie mit vielen Männern geschlafen, doch niemals war es so wie bei Severus. Es war ein Gefühl als hätte man hunderte Brausetabletten im Mund und dieses Prickeln verteilte sich im gesamten Körper.

Severus entfernte ihren Rock und strich andächtig über die schwarze Spitze ihres Strings. Er beugte sich vor und setzte kleine Küsse auf ihren Bauch, Hermione wand sich wohlig auf seinem Bett.

"So schön!", murmelte Severus und küsste sich langsam nach oben. Liebkoste ihre Brustwarzen durch den schwarzen Spitzenstoff und ließ seine Zunge weiter nach oben gleiten um sich an ihrem Hals festzusaugen. Ihr Stöhnen stachelte ihn weiter an und er ließ seine Zunge um ihr Ohr kreisen, sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und erzitterte unter dieser Zärtlichkeit. Wie ein Lavastrom pulsierte ihr Blut durch ihre Venen.

"Du schmeckst göttlich", raunte er und streichelte ihre Brüste.

Für Hermione waren die Gefühle unbekannt, es übermannte sie und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, er war umwerfend. Sie kam sich wie weiches Knetgummi vor und im Moment könnte er wohl alles mit ihr machen, sie war einfach willenlos.

Severus hörte nicht auf sie mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, er verweilte kurz an ihrem Mund und beschäftigte sich mit ihren anderen Halsseite. Seine Hände streichelten stetig über ihren Bauch, die Rippen, ihre Brüste und irgendwann entledigte er sie ihres BHs.

Nun widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit ihren Büsten, eigentlich brauchte sie keinen BH, feste kleine zu ihrem schmalen Körper passende Brüste, reckten sich ihm entgegen und er liebkoste jede mit tiefster Inbrunst. Hermione schwelgte in einem lustvollen Taumel, ihre Sinne explodierten und sie nahm alles viel intensiver wahr.

"Bei Merlin, Severus!", stöhnte sie, als seine Hand in ihren Schritt glitt. Sein dunkles, grollendes Lachen ließ sie erzittern und sie bekam Angst das sie diese Qual nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Sie stand unter Spannung und sehnte sich nach Erlösung doch wusste sie nicht wie das gehen sollte.

"Ganz ruhig meine Kleine", raunte er ich lächelnd zu und seine Hand glitt unter den Stoff ihres Strings.

Scharf sog sie die Luft ein und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schulter.

"Schhhhht Jane, alles wird gut, ganz ruhig", raunte er nah an ihren Lippen und er hörte sich belustigt an.

Seine Finger massierten ihre kleine Perle und sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen.

Ihr Gesicht überzog eine sinnliche Röte und er konnte sich gar nicht an ihr satt sehen.

"Du bist so schön!", wisperte er und küsste sie, gleichzeitig drang er mit zwei Finger in ihre Feuchte und bekam dafür ein tiefes Grollen. Willig presste sie sich gegen ihn und er stimulierte sie weiter, in dem er seine Finger langsam rein und raus gleiten ließ.

Hermione konnte nicht mehr, die Spannung war nicht mehr zu ertragen, doch Severus belehrte sie eines Besseren.

Er verließ ihren Mund und zog ihr Höschen aus, murmelte immer wieder wie schön sie sei und streichelte sie sanft.

Langsam sank der Druck in ihrem Körper und Hermione wurde mutiger.

"Komm her, du hast noch viel zu viel an", raunte sie ihm zu.

"Das ist kein Problem, warte", sagte er, erhob sich und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und knöpfte seine Hose ziemlich langsam auf und zog sie samt Shorts herunter.

Mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete Hermione Severus' aufgerichtete Erregung. Er ließ ihr Zeit ihn zu begutachten und lächelte als sie sich aufsetzte und ihm die Hand hinhielt.

"Komm, lass uns weitermachen."

Er antwortete nicht, legte sich zu ihr und sie legte sich halb auf seinen Körper und küsste ihn. Sein Brustkorb war warm und hüllte sie wohlig ein, sein Kuss war fordernd und sie versank wieder im Taumel der Erotik.

Nun ließ Hermione ihren Händen freien Lauf und streichelte Severus überall, seine deutliche, harte Männlichkeit ließ sie aus. Als sie sich zu seinem Bauch herunter küsste, hielt er sie fest.

"Nein nicht, wenn du das tust ist es sofort vorbei", stöhnte er.

"Na und, wir haben doch Zeit oder kann der alte Mann nur einmal am Abend", neckte sie ihn.

"Bitte! Alter Mann! Jetzt geht es aber los Miss Granger!", beschwerte er sich.

"Dann darf ich ja weitermachen", meinte sie schelmisch und ihre kleine Hand strich federleicht über die weiche Haut von seinem Penis.

"Oh Gott!", stöhnte Severus laut auf und seine Hüfte zuckte vor.

Hermione grinste, niemals hatte sie gedacht das Severus Snape so leidenschaftlich sein konnte.

Liebevoll umfasste sie seinen Schaft und küsste die Spitze. Sinnlich ließ sie ihre Zunge herumkreisen und senkte ihren Mund über sein heißes Fleisch. Er stöhnte und Hermione spürte wie sich ihre Vagina vor Freude zusammen zog, wieder etwas was sie nicht kannte. Severus Atmung wurde unregelmäßig, er kämpfte um seine Fassung doch ihr Mund, ihre Zunge und ihre Hand die seine Hoden kraulten machten es ihm nicht leicht.

Innerlich jubilierte Hermione, sie bekam mit wie schwer es ihm fiel und deshalb reizte sie ihn noch mehr, verstärkte den Druck an seinen Hoden und nahm seine Erregung tief in ihrem Mund auf. Wenn sie eines gelernt hatte in der letzten Zeit dann das, das Männer es liebten wenn Frauen ihren gesamten Schaft in ihrem Mund aufnehmen konnten. Und auch Severus schien es zu gefallen, er konnte seine Hüfte nicht mehr still halten und stieß in kleinen Bewegungen in ihren Mund.

Zusätzlich verstärkte Hermione den Druck, mit der Hand, an seinem Schaft und brachte Severus so über die Grenze der Beherrschung, mit einem gewaltigen Grollen, welches ihr durch jede Zelle ihres Körpers fuhr, ergoss er sich in ihrem Mund.

Hermione legte sich neben den schwer atmenden Mann und strich ihm sanft über die Brust.

"Bei allen Heiligtümern der Welt, du bist wahrlich die Beste in allem", schnurrte er samtig und fing ihr Hand ein um sie zu küssen. Hermione lachte fröhlich auf.

"Ein Lob und das von dir? Wow! Professor Sie beschämen mich", rief sie amüsiert.

"Du hast es dir wahrlich verdient, Jane", sagte er ernst.

"Danke."

"Bitte. Durst?"

"Etwas."

Severus setzte sich auf und rief per Zauber eine Karaffe mit Wasser und zwei Gläser herbei.

Gierig trank Hermione das leicht kühle Nass und Severus musste lächeln.

Sie sah richtig niedlich aus mit den erhitzten Wangen, dieser schönen weichen Braunfärbung ihrer Haut und dem genüsslichen Blick.

Er konnte nicht anders er musste sie einfach küssen. Schon lange hatte keine Frau in so fasziniert wie sie. Hermione Jane Granger.

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, stellte ihrs und seins beiseite und zog sie zu sich.

"Du bist richtig niedlich, ich kann einfach meine Finger nicht vor dir lassen", meinte er sanft und eroberte ihren Mund.

Da sie ihn eben verwöhnt hatte wollte Severus ihr in nichts nachstehen und sank mit einer Spur von Küssen hinab in ihren Schoß. Sie wusste was kommen würde und freute sich darauf, endlich würde auch sie ihren Druck los werden.

Zärtlich züngelte er über ihre frisierte Schambehaarung und küsste die kleine versteckte Perle. Er sog sie zwischen die Lippen und schabte sanft mit den Zähnen drüber, er bekam einen spitzen freudigen Aufschrei dafür.

Hermione war noch immer so nass das es ein leichtes war, seine Finger zwischen ihren Schamlippen zu versenken. Sie stöhnte, wand sich unter ihm, drängte seinen Kopf dichter an ihre erogenste Zone und seufzte als er sie stärker befriedigte. Dennoch kam die Erlösung nicht, es wurde unerträglich, sie wusste nicht wie sie es aushalten sollte. Unbändige Lust brach über sie herein, sie wollte das er sich endlich in ihr versenkte, wagte aber nicht darum zu bitten und seufzte, stöhnte lustvoll auf.

Severus war froh das sein Körper so sehr auf diese junge Frau reagierte. Er war schon wieder bereit gewesen als er seine Finger in ihr versenkte und nun wollte er sie genießen, sie nehmen und mit ihr die angenehme Zweisamkeit die zwei Menschen miteinander haben konnten auskosten.

Er zog seine Finger heraus, was sie murrend quittierte, roch einmal dran und leckte seine Finger genüsslich ab.

Sein Anblick ließ Hermione erbeben und sie ahnte das er es schaffen konnte ihr eine Orgasmus zu bescheren.

"Bereit?", fragte er sanft und rieb seine Härte über ihre Scham.

"Ja", hauchte sie und er brachte sich vor ihren Eingang.

"Gut, weil ich kann nicht mehr warten", sagte er ungeduldig und versenkte sich langsam in ihrer Feuchte.

Beide legten den Kopf nach hinten und stöhnten auf.

Hermione kam es so vor als würde er sich noch weiter in sie schieben, er füllte sie total aus und das Kribbeln in ihrem Körper wurde stärker, es breitete sich von ihrer Scham in jeden Winkel ihres Seins aus.

Severus hielt inne, sein Herz pumpte sein Blut wie eine Dampfmaschine durch die Venen und sein Penis puckerte so heftig, dass er Angst bekam sofort zu kommen.

"Bitte beweg dich, bitte Severus!", stöhnte Hermione.

Er beugte sich vor stützte sich Rechts und links neben ihr ab und zog sich ruhig zurück, in dem selben Tempo stieß er wieder in sie hinein und Hermione krallte sich an seinem Oberkörper fest. Schlang die Beine um seine Hüften um ihn stärker zu spüren.

Ihr lang gezogenes Stöhnen stachelte ihn an, doch wollte er der Gewalt nicht nachgeben. Er hatte Angst sie würde ihre Erfüllung sonst nicht erlangen und er hasste es, wenn die Frauen mit denen er schlief ihren Orgasmus nicht bekamen.

Also erhörte er sanft sein Tempo und grinste bei Hermiones Gestammel.

Immer wieder rief sie: "Oh Gott, ohhh Gooooott!"

Und dann auf einmal kamen stakatomässige "Ja's", dies war für ihn das Zeichen, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würde ihren Orgasmus bekommen.

Severus ließ nun jede Kontrolle fallen und nahm sie härter, stieß in flüssigen Bewegungen immer wieder kraftvoll in ihre willige Feuchte, genoss es ihre Laute zu hören und spürte seinen Orgasmus kommen. Plötzlich schrie Hermione auf, ihre Vagina krampfte um seinen Penis und Severus presste sich mit ganzer Kraft in sie hinein. Sein Orgasmus erfasste ihn unkontrolliert und zuckend ergoss er sich in ihr. Völlig fertig sank er auf ihren verschwitzten Körper herab und versuchte wie sie zu Atem zu kommen.

Nachdem er wieder mehr frische Luft in die Lungen bekam legte er sich neben die erschöpfte Frau und deckte sie mit dem Laken zu.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt, weil er sah das sich ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen lösten.

"Ja, Severus. Es ist alles gut, endlich", wisperte sie und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

"Was meinst du mit endlich?", wollte er wissen.

"Endlich hatte ich auch mal einen Orgasmus", meinte sie beschämt und sah zur Seite.

"Wie bitte? Du hattest noch nie einen Orgasmus gehabt?", fragte er perplex und sah ihr nicken.

"Jane! Ist das dein Ernst? Ich meine, so unerfahren kamst du mir gar nicht vor", stammelte er.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Dir muss genügen, wenn ich dir sage das es bis jetzt kein Mann geschafft hat mich so zu befriedigen wie du es gemacht hast. Ich habe eine lange Beziehung gehabt und der Mann dachte nur an sich. Meine anderen Begegnungen mit dem männlichen Geschlecht waren auch nicht befriedigend", erzählte sie mit leichter Schamesröte im Gesicht.

"So, so, da muss also erst der alte Professor kommen, um seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu zeigen wie schön Sex sein kann", schmunzelte er.

"Ja, hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich mir einige viele Dinge ersparen können. Machen wir das gleich nochmal? Darf ich dann oben sein? Oder lässt sich der Professor nicht dominieren?", fragte sie schelmisch und streichelte über seinen Hals und Brustkorb.

"Du darfst alles mit mir machen. Du hast mich ganz schön durcheinander gebracht. Und das heißt schon etwas, denn ich bin Severus Snape."

Hermione lachte und küsste ihn, es wurde noch eine ziemlich lange und anstrengende Nacht.

Ende


End file.
